villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Smithy Gang
The Smithy Gang is an evil organization, led and created by Smithy, that wants to conquer the world and are the main antagonistic group in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Smithy is a giant mechanical monster with a hammer who makes several evil minions that resemble weapons. This group consists of about 19 members. One by one, all of its main members were defeated by Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach, until Smithy himself was defeated, and with him, what remained of the Smithy Gang was destroyed (evidenced by Exor dissolving into nothingness). Members Prominent Members *Smithy, the leader of the Smithy Gang. He has several different forms, each with its own abilities. After a long and tiring battle, Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach defeated him, and he was destroyed in a massive explosion. Operatives *Mack, a knife and one of Smithy's lieutenants that led an army of Shysters to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He was destroyed in battle by Mario and Mallow. *Bowyer, a bow and one of Smithy's lieutenants that shot Aeros (his henchmen, which resemble arrows) at the inhabitants of Rose Town. He was destroyed in battle by Mario, Mallow, and Geno. *Yaridovich, a spear, and one of Smithy's lieutenants, who imprisoned the inhabitants of Seaside Town and tricked Mario into getting a Star Piece for him, but was later destroyed in battle by Mario and his partners. *The Axem Rangers, five color-coded warriors with their own powers, and who like to strike poses. They also wield axes, and ride the ship, Blade. They were defeated by Mario and his partners, and were killed when Blade crashed. *Boomer, an honorable, powerful Samurai-like swordsman who challenges Mario and his party to a duel on chandeliers. *Exor, a giant sword that stabbed Bowser's castle, declaring it property of the Smithy Gang. He was defeated by Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach, and dissolved into nothingness when Smithy was defeated. *Count Down, a clock with devastating attacks, and two bells fighting alongside it and attacking separately. He was destroyed in battle by Mario and his partners. *Cloaker, a jester who fights Mario, and, if his partner Domino is defeated first, fuses with his snake, Earth Link. *Domino, a jester who fights Mario, and, if his partner Cloaker is defeated first, fuses with his snake, Mad Adder. *Blade, a battleship that looks like a giant ax and has a massive energy cannon. *Clerk, a weaker member of the Smithy Gang who has several hammer enemies working for him. *Manager, a weaker member of the Smithy Gang who has several hammer enemies working for him/ *Director, a member of the Smithy Gang with lower HP but higher attack points, with bigger hammer enemies working for him. *Factory Chief, a member of the Smithy Gang and the one overseeing the construction of more minions. He has a machine named Gunyolk. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Mario Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Possessed Objects Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Evil Creation Category:Imperialists Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains